Fort Beluarian
| demonym = | population = | races = | languages = | religion = | alignment = | socrefs = | imports = | exports = | currency = | comrefs = | allegiances = Baldur's Gate Flaming Fist | govrefs = | established = 1364 DRGold & Glory states the Flaming Fist expedition to Chult was an offshoot of its expedition to Maztica, which The Grand History of the Realms dates to 1364 DR. | poptable = | rulertable = | inhabitants = yes | locations = | organizations = }} Fort Beluarian was a trade fort in northern Chult that was run by the Flaming Fist on behalf of the city-state of Baldur's Gate. Geography Fort Beluarian was located on the northern tip of Chult, northeast of Port Nyanzaru and near the eastern shore of the Bay of Chult. It received supply shipments from the nearby stretch of beach referred to as Beluarian Landing. Activities As of the late 15 century DR, Beluarian Flaming Fist members offered hired adventurers to perform certain tasks to aid their efforts. These included expeditions to hunt the undead in the heart of the jungle and reconnaissance missions to explore remote locations or mysterious happenings. Also during that time, the fort held monthly jousting tournaments. Trade As of the late 14 century DR, the fort was a place of refuge for weary explorers or adventurers as a last resort, at least for a night or two. By the next century, the Flaming Fist of Fort Beluarian granted charters to any adventurers or explorers who sought to venture into the jungles of Chult. They hired out their mercenaries for the price of one gp for each soldier per tenday. Defenses The fort was well supplied and well defended against the monsters of the jungle. History Following the discovery of Maztica in the , Duke Eltan, leader of the Flaming Fist mercenary company, was taken by an urge to explore. Among other ventures, he financed an expedition to Chult in consisting of three ships and 150 men, led by the officers Beluarion and Nenon. Despite hiring six experienced elven guides to ease their passage in the Chultan jungle, more than half the expedition was lost, including Beluarion. The surviving expedition members founded Fort Beluarian, named for their fallen commander. Under Nenon's leadership, the fort's garrison took on the local batiri tribes, and otherwise made itself available for hire for any non-evil venture. Throughout the next century, the fort had been lost twice to native uprisings but was retaken each time. Amn expressed interest in purchasing the fort, but it was suspected their motive was to close it down to drive more trade towards their own colony of Port Nyanzaru, effectively giving them a trade monopoly. By the , the fort was still manned and operated by the Flaming Fist, but ownership had ceded to the city of Baldur's Gate itself, and its population had swelled to a thousand inhabitants. In the next few years Liara Portyr took over as commander of the fort, under the direct command of Grand Duke Ravengard. She made an agreement with the pirates of Jahaka Anchorage, that saw Fort Beluarian garnering extra wealth and protection for ships sailing under their flag. Inhabitants The Flaming Fist would hire out its mercenaries from the fort for the right price, provided the task was not evil. In the late 14 century DR, the outpost was home to a small assortment of rangers, wizards, clerics, and rogues and numerous fighters. By the late 15 century the garrison was served by Castellan Gruta Halsdottir, over 50 Flaming Fist soldiers along with a handful of Lords' Alliance operatives and expert jungle guides sponsored by the Emerald Enclave. Appendix Notes References Category:Fortresses Category:Settlements Category:Locations on the Bay of Chult Category:Locations in Chult Category:Locations in Southwest Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations